Gaming is ever more popular, and casinos and other gaming establishments continually seek new and exciting ways to present games for play. Currently, games are generally presented on large free-standing gaming devices, such as the well known slot machine and video poker machines. Some games are presented at other than a gaming device, such as the table games of craps, blackjack and roulette. In addition, games such as keno and bingo may be played from tables in areas specially configured to present the game to players (such as in an area where personnel are arranged to pick up keno cards and called numbers are displayed on large displays).
A substantial disadvantage to the way such games are currently presented is that a player may participate in a game in only certain specified locations. For example, in order to play video poker, a player may be required to travel through a large hotel/casino to a specific gaming area where the video poker machine is located.
Gaming operators desire to provide to their customers greater accessibility to gaming devices and the opportunity to play games.